


Scarecrow And Mr King: Angels And Demons

by angel_scoggins



Category: markpellegrino
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnancy Kink, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, blowjob, costumesex, coupleplay, markpellegrino - Freeform, pregnancysex, strippersex, swinging, teachme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: Jenny decides to coax Mark out of his shell by taking him to see her friend dance at a strip club. Unbeknownst to him, however, Jenny has much bigger plans to helping him unwind.





	Scarecrow And Mr King: Angels And Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wanted to do a sexy threesome with Mark and two lucky ladies. Full on smut, I make no apologies. Also features a tad bit of pregnancy kink and a stripper creampie.

“Well, what do you want me to fucking do?”  
I gritted my teeth, my knuckles turning white as I held the phone in an iron grip against my face. The back of Glenny’s, the strip joint I worked at, was filled with dancers running back and forth in varying degrees of undress. Several made sure to knock against me where I stood using the phone. I hadn’t made a lot of friends here. And my slightly protruding stomach made some of the girls think I was on my way out so it was alright to act a fool.  
"I want you to act like a fucking man, Johnny,“ I screeched, making the head of one of the bouncers turn to me with a look of alarm on his face. I ignored him and kept on yelling.  
"I told you I’m gonna do this. What’s the problem?”   
"You’re never around. You ain’t got no fucking job. That’s my problem. Grow the fuck up.”  
I slammed the phone down. Hard to believe just three months earlier I was Donna Masterson, cafe waitress and aspiring actress. Sure, life sucked, but it was my damn life. Days spent running around from set to set. Campus to cafe. And yeah, Maybe the guy thing was never ideal. I was never really a stunner like my best friend, Jenny Anderson. But I did ok. Now I was fucking pregnant by one of the biggest douchebags god ever put on this green earth. And forced to go back to stripping to make ends meet. God, it sucked balls.  
My name got called over the loud speaker from the stage. Well, my fake name: Luci. It was a funny homage to the nickname they gave Lucifer on Supernatural. I chose it because my friend Jenny was dating the actor who played him. I’d even worn my devil costume tonight. The cute little get up with short red dress and devil horns and tail. Jenny had told me Mark had been in something of a slump lately and wanted to cheer him up. I have to admit, thinking about how sexy the man was, I was pretty happy to oblige.  
I got my shit together as Dorothys Raise Hell started to play in the club. I let the music wash over me, remembering all the dancing lessons I had taken as a kid. The way you breathe and hold yourself. Let yourself become one with the rhythm of the music. I never let myself think of the men looking at me in the seats beyond the stage. Yeah, I took their money. But they weren’t real to me. They couldn’t get to me. Get under my skin. Even if they were getting an eyeful of everything else.  
I wasn’t surprised to find that Jenny and Mark were seated in a tiny alcove in the back of the club. Nobody would have spotted them unless they’d really been looking. And who would? At the moment all eyes were on me. Including Jenny’s and Mark’s, I noticed. Never thought my pal had a lez bone in her body before, but I could tell as I swayed to the music she was feeling something. You dance long enough, you can tell. Helps you work the right customers with the right wallets. I wasn’t up here to go hungry, after all.  
Mark was harder to pin down, though. His face was impassive, eyeing me without the faintest hint of interest on his face. It pissed me off so much went over there, making sure to drop my top along the way.   
"What’s your pleasure, sir?“ I cood, reaching out to stroke his shoulders.  
"I’m here with her,” he says with a grin on his face, nodding towards Jenny, who I saw now was wearing an angel’s costume. Pretty, white wings crushed up against the back of her chair.  
"And I say all work and no play makes Mark a dull boy,“ I say just loud enough for my two friends to hear.   
I moved my hips back and forth to the fast moving beat, noticing at this close an angle the obvious bulge in Mark’s pants. That’s all the encouragement I needed. In one swift move I was on his lap, running my hands along his broad chest and shoulders. Hell, he felt good. My wet pussy rubbed against his crotch and I could tell from his sudden jerk away from me that he had felt it through the fabric of his jeans.  
"Well, this is getting interesting,” he said. Looking over at Jenny, he fixed her with an inquiring look as if to ask if this was her doing.  
She got to her feet and offered Mark her hand. He stared at the two of us, looking for all the world like a lamb being led to slaughter. With a sigh of resignation that didn’t seem quite genuine, he got to his feet and allowed himself to be led to one of the dark little rooms at the back of the club. This was the place the real money got made. And rules got broken, depending on who you were and how much money you were willing to spend.   
This room had a long black couch running the length of the wall. I had taken the liberty of bringing a chair in earlier. I sat Mark down in it while Jenny went and sat on the couch to watch this new show. the one where I did things with her boyfriend and she imagined fucking us both. I’d done this act before, but never with people who I saw as people. And I have to admit it turned me on like hell.  
The song had changed from Raise Hell to Imagine Dragons Thunder. I slowed my movements down a little, letting Mark’s gaze roam over my now naked body. I noticed his eyes linger for a split second on my slightly rounded tummy. I refused to let insecurity seep into my performance. Fuck, Mark already knew I was knocked up, why the hell should it matter if he thought I was showing a little? I let the thought drift away, moving once again to straddle his lap.  
Grasping his face in my hands, I leaned in to crush my lips against his.  
He nearly pushed me to the floor in his attempt to spring to his feet.  
Two hands held him down by the shoulders. I looked up to find Jenny standing behind the chair. She had a firm look on her face, one hand reaching up to tangle in Mark’s hair. She twisted it. Hard.  
"Now, you and I came here to have fun. And you are making me very angry. And you know what I do when I’m angry.“  
The two stared at each other and I could feel Mark’s cock stiffen even more against my wet pussy. I grinded against him instinctively and, for the first time, he pushed back.  
"Good boy.” Jenny smiled. She reached down to kiss his forehead.   
“Now let her suck your cock. But you can’t touch her.”  
Jenny pulled out two long white ties from some damn where on her skimpy angel costume. I giggled for a second, wondering just how much of this she had planned ahead of time. Fuck, she was a kinky bitch.  
“Yes, ma'am,” Mark whispered, his gaze going from Jenny to me. There was a vulnerability in his clear blue eyes I’d never seen before. This was the private Mark. The one who let his guard down when his hands were tied and his ass was owned. And it was one of the most erotic things I had seen in a long time.  
Slowly, I undid each of Mark’s buttons, kissing the bare flesh all the way down to the crotch of his jeans.   
"Jenny,“ Mark moaned, his eyes locking with his girlfriend. She had taken a spot behind me. Her hands stroking my full breasts.  
"No, Mark.”   
Jenny grabbed my head and forced it down onto her boyfriend’s cock. Under regular circumstances, I wouldn’t have liked something like that. But this was my friend, so the pressure on the back of my head didn’t really bother me. She set the pace, moving me up and down on his cock. Using my mouth like a sex toy to please him.  
"Does that feel good?“  
She pushed him into my mouth so deep I gagged. But she wouldn’t let me up until Mark had made a moaned yes.  
Over and over Jenny did this. Torturing me with gagging and tears unless Mark gave her what she wanted. When she was satisfied, she allowed me to get up.  
Mark was a real mess by this point. Hair all messed up. Clothes disheveled. Saliva slick cock hanging out. He eyed Jenny like some sort of goddess. And at that moment I had never wanted anything more in life than to fuck them both.  
"Now you’re going to fuck that knocked up pussy and fill it full of cum for me,” She commanded, pushing me towards her lover.  
This woke me up a little. I hadn’t agreed to this. Play with Mark, yeah. Suck his dick, whatever. But fuck him and let him cream me? Only three guys had ever done that. That was a special thing. Not a casual fuck thing for me. Nope. No way.  
"Jenny, uh, no.“  
She just eyed me for a moment, not saying anything. Then she reached out and stroked my pussy with knowing fingers.  
"You want his cum inside you. Look how hot for it you are. Its nice and warm when he fills you up. I promise. And he makes the sweetest little face when he cums.”  
Fuck that bitch. I couldn’t say no to that shit.  
I got on top of Mark and took his thick cock inside of me in one savage thrust. I was nothing but an animal at that point. Riding his body to get off. He took turns moaning Jenny’s name and mine, his face pressed against my shoulder. The tenderness of the gesture just made me feel more savage, increasing my pace and clawing into his back.  
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  
I kissed him, plunging my tongue into his mouth. He was an amazing kisser, seeming to know every place I liked to be caressed and bitten. I felt the added sensations of kissing and wild fucking pull me closer to the edge. I bucked my hips hard, wanting to take him over with me.  
"You can cum, Mark.“   
The words had barely left Jenny’s lips when I reached. My head flew back and I lost control of myself as I came harder than I had in fucking forever. The sensation was followed by a warm gushing feeling deep in my pussy and I glanced down to see Mark breathing hard under me. He really did have a sexy look on his face when he filled a woman up. I sat on his cock as he continued to squirt inside of me. It felt so damn good I squirmed a little, making him thrust upward to stay locked inside of me.  
When he was done creaming me, I got to my feet.   
"You gonna untie me?”  
Jenny stared down at Mark, an angry expression suddenly crossing her angelic face. Her hands were suddenly tangled in my hair again. But this time she was guiding me towards her own crotch.  
"Fuck you, Mark. Now its your turn to watch.“


End file.
